Chapter 347
Goryōmaru is the 347th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *The Gyōja attack Inuyasha and the group using urn-shaped weapons. *After Inuyasha confronts the Acolytes, demons attack Goryōmaru's temple. Synopsis * The Gyōja have just fired one of their killing-light attacks at Inuyasha, who has drawn his Tessaiga. Sango and Kagome warn Inuyasha to get out of the way or the light will disintegrate him. Inuyasha quickly realizes that the light has a scent, which means it's alive, and if it's alive, it can be cut. Inuyasha then quickly cuts down the attack, perplexing the three Gyōja children. It's then revealed that the light is actually demons being shot from the urn at hyper-sonic speeds. Inuyasha walks over and beats the three kids over the head, asking where they got a hold of the urns. The children refuse, saying they don't negotiate with demons and they wouldn't tell even if they were about to die. Inuyasha then starts to beat them even more mercilessly. Kagome sighs and Shippō comments that the half-demon is a real bully. Kagome tells the children they shouldn't have the weapons because they're dangerous, but the children don't listen, saying that when they have their Goryō-urns, they can slay any demon. The children run away, and Inuyasha is prepared to pursue, but Miroku calls him off, saying they can just follow the children's tracks discreetly. Miroku & Sango discuss the Acolytes, and Miroku dismisses his theory that the Acolytes are minions of Naraku. *Kagura is flying on her feather and spots the rotting corpse of the demon-mountain Gakusanjin. She recalls how Naraku stole the nulling stone from Gakusanjin in order to hide the Infant's demonic presence. She deduces that whoever killed Gakusanjin must have done so to silence him and his role in hiding the infant. "Whoever killed him must have left clues that will lead back to the infant." *'' Following the trail of the three Gyōja children, Inuyasha and group arrive at a Buddhist temple. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome especially, all remark that they sense a terrible demonic presence coming from within the grounds. As they enter the gateway, several balls of killing-light suddenly fly toward the group, and Inuyasha assumes it must be friends of the Gyōja children. Drawing his blade, Inuyasha quickly slays the light that houses demons using the Windscar. Just as suspected, the culprits turn out to be acolyte children, and just as before, they are confused and thrown off guard when the power of their urns fails to kill. The children retreat into the temple, one of them screaming ''"Lord Goryōmaru!!" *The children huddle by the entrance to the temple as a man steps out of the temple; his right arm is an odd-shaped stump. Miroku and Sango are bewildered by his appearance and ask if he is a demon. The children are irritated by this, passionately claiming that he is a human. Inuyasha scoffs, saying that while this lord Goryōmaru may look human, he reeks of demon. Goryōmaru is amused, and remarking "Reek of demons, do I?" with a confident smile. *Kagura is flying around looking for a clue about the Infant's whereabouts, when a horde of demons flies past her. She follows them, curious as to where they're going in such a hurry. Their destination turns out to be Goryōmaru's temple. Seeing the demon horde's attack is imminent, Goryōmaru asks the children where their urns are and they tell him that the urns don't work anymore; it's as if the lights inside are all drained and there's no more ammunition inside them. Goryōmaru looks up at the sky full of demons and says. "Fools. They must believe they can destroy this temple now that the Goryō urns are out of commission." The group stares, unsure of what Goryōmaru is about to do. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters